


I want you to want me, deer.

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Harry, deer hybird louis, how do you tag, little bit offfffffff, wolf hybrid harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows there's no valid reason for him to feel this way; there's people who'd literally kill to be where he is or to have to privileges he was born with, he's fucking royalty for god's sake. And yet, here is he, curled up in his room wishing he was anyone but himself, anywhere but where he is now.<br/>-</p><p>or: deer prince Louis gets saved by wolf harry and they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to want me, deer.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY HELLO.
> 
>  
> 
> this is tbh the longest thing i've ever written and uhm i honestly never thought this would get finished much less posted but uhm here it is hello uhm yea
> 
> also the title is somewhat unrelated to the fic but hey  
> p.s the ending it shitty bye 
> 
> Based somewhat of [this wonderfully adorable fanart](http://stoptryingpls.tumblr.com/post/54068224348/i-think-thats-enough-fanfiction-for-tonight) and [this super cute gif set](http://poppetlouis.tumblr.com/post/69403510601/princerits-deer-prince)

Louis knows there's no valid reason for him to feel this way; there's people who'd literally _kill_ to be where he is or to have to privileges he was born with, he's fucking royalty for god's sake. And yet, here is he, curled up in his room wishing he was anyone but himself, anywhere but where he is now. He hears footsteps outside his door and sniffles lightly, rubbing his watery eyes with the back of his hand, and prepares for the lecture he's sure he'll be receiving in just a few seconds.

 

“ _Louis.”_

 

It's his mother, unsurprisingly. Her voice is soft, but there's an underlying tone of disappointment and pity, the emotions displaying on her face visibly. It makes something in Louis' chest squeeze uncomfortably. “Louis, I know how you feel darling, I do. But you can't run away from all you problems.” She says, placing a comforting hand on Louis' ankle as she takes a seat on his bed. “I know it must be a lot for you, having your father die at such a young age, and having the kings responsibilities shoved onto at such a young age. It hurts me to see you like that, Louis., and I don't want to see you suffer anymore.” She continues, and now Louis' just the smallest bit confused as to what she's getting at. “Which is why I've decided to remarry.” She finally says, and Louis' stomach falls.

 

“No.” He says instantly, face void of all emotion. “No, you can't.” He says. “Now Louis,” his mother sighs, closing her eyes briefly. “No! Don't 'Louis' me, you're not getting remarried! I can deal with the responsibilities, it's fine. Just- don't.” Louis' voice gets more and more desperate with each word. He can't imagine it, another man sitting in the chair his father, the man who had taught him everything and made him the person he is today, sat, and ruled. It makes him sick. As if reading his mind, Louis' mother back tracks. “I'm not replacing your father Louis, I would never do that. I just think it would be best for there to be another man to handle the responsibilities of king for now, until you're ready.” Jay says, trying to reason, but Louis' not having it. “Don't try to make this seem like it's for me! I can handle the throne, I promise, I'm ready.” Louis knows it's a lie, he's far from ready. Too emotional, too weak, he's yet to even grow his first pair of antlers, but he hopes his mother believes into his lies anyways. She doesn't.

 

“Your father didn't become king until he was well into his mid thirties, Louis. You're not ready, anyone can see that. I'm getting remarried for the sake of having a stable kingdom and happy son and there isn't a thing you can do about it.” Jay says firmly, standing up as her voice gets louder and louder, until she finishes. Then, everything goes silent, Louis watching with wide eyes before he bows his head.

“What is he?” Louis asks, and his mother must get it right away because she replies with, “He's a lynx hybrid, but it's fine. He's extremely kind, from what I've heard.” Louis' head snaps up so fast he's surprised his neck doesn't snap. “A lynx!? Are you _mental!?_ ” He screeches. He doesn't give Jay a chance to reply before he's jumping out of bed, his hands gripping his hair tightly. “Get out.” Louis says. It's low and harsh, and the expression on his face makes his mum flinch. When she doesn't move, Louis repeats himself. “Get out!” He yells, and Jay looks like she's about to say something before she nods and walks out of his room, closing the door behind her softly.

 

Louis releases a short, shaky breath as he runs his hands through his hair. He feels the two small bumps on the top of his head and makes a pained noise, his legs carrying him to his full body mirror. He pushes the hair around until he finds the two bumps again. His antlers are only beginning to grow, thought Louis wishes they were fully grown already, maybe then people would take him seriously, and maybe then he'd have the confidence to rule England. Maybe. Louis sighs heavily as he allows his eyes to roam across his body in the mirror. He's completely dissatisfied with his appearance; too big bum, too thick thighs, scrawny arms. How's he suppose to rule all of England when he still looks seventeen? “I'm not ready to be king.” Louis spits bitterly, a dry, humourless laugh following.

Louis' drapes blow open suddenly, revealing the setting sun, a deep orange illuminating the room, hitting the side of Louis' upper body and face. Louis looks back in the mirror, the orange grow complimenting the tanner skin of his cheeks, the medium white freckle like spots sprinkled across his face turning a peachy colour under the light. It reminds Louis of summer, the sun washing over his skin pleasantly, his father laughing and kicking the ball towards him.

 

The curtains close after the wind passes, and Louis' left in the dark again. He sighs tiredly and runs his hands over his face, turning off his mind as he curls up in bed and wills himself to sleep.

 

-

 

Three weeks later and Louis' no happier about the wedding than he was the day he heard about it. He spends a good amount of time sulking, and even more time trying to convince his mother that getting remarried isn't necessary. It's only a week before the wedding that Louis pushes too hard, and his mother snaps.

“What do you want from me, Louis!? What is your problem? Because I'm dying to know why you're so keen on making me change my mind!” She yells, and Louis' taken back slightly, fish mouthing before anger bubbles up inside him and he snaps back. “You wanna know what's wrong with me!? You trying to replace dad with some fucking _lynx,_ is my problem. The fact that you think you need some lynx to carry my responsibilities in the first place, is horrible. But my main problem is that you're _right_ , I'm not ready to be a fucking king, I'm still an emotional nineteen year old who can't do shit on his own because he was never taught how to do fuck all for himself. Alright!?” Louis doesn't even realize he's crying until his mother gets up and wraps her arms around him, petting his hair and cooing soft words to him. 

 

“It's okay darling, it's alright.” She whispers, rocking back and forth. Eventually Louis raises his head from his mothers shoulder, drying his eyes with his sleeves and sniffling. “No more tears, right poppet?” Jay murmurs comfortingly, looking Louis in the eye, and maybe Louis should be embarrassed that his mother is speaking to him like he's a six year old who's just fallen and scraped his knee, but it makes him feel loved. “There's my deer,” she smiles sweetly, tapping the underside of Louis' blackened nose. “I just want things to go back to the way they were.” Louis whispers as he hugs his mum again.

 

-

 

A month later and Louis' walking his mum down the isle, attempting to keep grimace off his face as he hands her off to his soon to be step father. The man smirks at Louis, like he can feel the boys discomfort, and there's not much doubt in Louis' mind that he can. Standing off to the side, Louis closes his eyes as he hears his mothers soft voice, followed by the other mans gruff, disgusting voice saying 'I do', before there's cries of joy and cheering. Louis opens his eyes and smiles then, tries his very hardest to make it seem genuine and happy. He ends up being the first one to leave. 

 

-

 

The next time Louis' approached by anyone, it's several hours later and it's by the last person he wants, or expects to see. “Listen, boy.” His mum's husband – Louis refuses to use any sort of direct relationship title with the man – grunts, smirking slightly when Louis jumps. “I know you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you, but I'm with your mother now and you're just going to have to accept that.” Louis' eyebrows furrow because, really? Who the hell does this guy think he is. “And I especially need you to suck it up because if you're not happy, then she's not happy, and if she's not happy, that means no sex, and no sex means no chance of me knocking her up with my little pups and adding Lynx' blood to the royal bloodline.” He laughs, and Louis nearly gags.

“Go fuck yourself,” he spits instead, shooting a look of pure disgust towards the bulkier man. The older male laughs dryly before his face drops, glaring at Louis. “Listen, your fathers dead, ain't ever coming back, and now you're stuck with me as your daddy. I don't care if you choose to accept that or not, just don't bitch about it to your mother, are we clear?” He sneers, and everything that happens next feels like it's in slow motion.

 

Mark's leaning closer, trying to seem threatening, looming over Louis, and then something snaps in the younger boy, and his fist is suddenly colliding with Mark's jaw, a faint cracking sound being heard. Mark's eyes clench shut in pain before they snap open again, unmistakeable rage flaring within them. Louis' breathe gets caught in his throat and he turns to run, beyond glad he had chosen to change into sweats and a sweater after leaving the wedding, short legs moving quickly as he tries to escape the older man.

Mark comes close to catching Louis several times, but Louis' too quick, dodging and speeding up, running faster and faster until he's just feet away from the border of royal property and unclaimed wild forest. “Come back here!” He hears Mark exclaim, but he continues to run, mind too pumped on adrenalin to realize he's ran straight into the forest, each step bringing him further and further into the dark maze.

 

By the time Louis stops running, he's brought himself deep into the woods. He bends over with his hands on his knees and pants, gaining his breath back and calming down his rapid heart beat when he hears the snack of a branch from behind him. Louis wipes around, eyes open and searching wildly for the source of the noise. When he finds nothing, Louis gulps loudly, allows the tiniest bit of fear to trickle into him. He hears another snap, and this is so, so cliche but Louis' completely petrified, knees beginning to tremble as he tries to teleport himself back to his bedroom with pure willpower alone. “H-hello?” Louis calls out, voice wavering slightly. There's another snap then, from directly behind him, and Louis' frozen in his spot.

“Hello.” A low, rumble of a voice replies, and Louis somehow finds the courage to turn. He wishes he hadn't though, because as soon as he spins he's met with a tall, pale man towering over him, crimson red eyes staring down at him and bloodied mouth open, fangs glimmering in the moon light. If Louis weren't so afraid, he'd snort and rolls his eyes at how twilight this is. He faints instead.

 

-

 

When Louis regains consciousness, he's curled up in a bed that's not his own, covered in a soft fleece blanket. The initial reaction to waking up in a strange place should be to panic, but Louis' still disoriented and confused, a seed of curiosity planting it's self inside Louis. Not thinking rationally as he kicks the sheet to the foot of the bed, Louis tiptoes out of bed and onto the dirty, creaky floor. “Fuck,” Louis whispers harshly as he stills. There's no sound from outside the bedroom, but there's a glow of light appearing from under the door, so Louis assumes he's not alone in the cottage type home.

Louis takes a few more light steps until he reaches the door, gripping the iron handle with shaky hands and pulling the door open just a crack, peeking through the slit. From what Louis can see, his room leads straight out into a den room, a fire cracking warmly in the fire place. There's an old, ratty looking couch pressed against the wall opposite of Louis' room, a tall, young boy curling himself as small as he can to fit his long body in the chair. He appears to be asleep, so Louis takes the chance of stepping out into the room, exploring further.

 

The entire house is small, but has a cozy vibe to it. There's a small breakfast bar across from the living den, and a door leading to what Louis can see is the forest outside. Louis contemplates making a run for it, compares the pros and cons, being coming to the conclusion it's not worth it. There's so use lying to himself, it's night, he's a hybrid – practically the lowest in the animal food chain – and there's bad, _bad_ people that hide in the forest around the castle at all times what would do bad, _bad_ things to Louis given the chance.

Louis hears a sound from behind him, a low rumbling groan that makes him spin around quickly, watching as the young man previously sleeping on the couch sits up and stretches; eyes remaining closed as his arms extend far up above his head. Louis' mind freezes, his body acting before his mind processes his movement, and then he finds himself with his back pressed against the breakfast bar he has just been looking at moments before, biting his knuckle to stifle the pathetic whimper that threatens to escape when he hears someone getting up and the heavy tap of feet against the wood, coming closer and closer, until they move away; fading until they're Louis can't hear them at all.

 

Louis lets out a sigh of relief, letting his shaking hands fall back to his sides on the floor. The panic he should've felt nearly awhile ago is flooding in now, heart thumping soundly in his chest, hard enough he can feel it pounding inside his ears, fear shooting through his veins. His mind's such a chaotic mess he doesn't hear the heavy footsteps stomp up behind him, nor does he see the body crouch down beside him, doesn't notice a thing until he hears a low voice murmur in his ear. “What's my little deer doing?”

Louis just barely manages not to pass out again.

 

He gaps for a moment, voice caught in his throat, struggling desperately for words. The boy in front of him laughs after a few more seconds of silents, black pointed ears twitching forward slightly and sharp canines making an appearance. “You look like deer caught in headlights; no need to be afraid love. I won't kill you the way your family killed the majority of mine.” Louis' ears perk up during the second part of the other boy's statement, his eyebrows furrowing a bit as he frowns. “What d'you mean?” He asks. During his nineteen years of being prince, he's never once heard a word of anyone being killed by his family.

The boy beside him laughs again, though this time it's low and bitter sounding, and it makes Louis shiver uncomfortably. “Don't play dumb, darling. It doesn’t suit you.” He growls, but Louis' expression stays the same. “Do you really not know?” Louis shakes his head, interested in what the curly haired boy has to say. “The year you little hybrids took over the crown from us, there was a massive massacre within the wolf hybrid community. And every single year you've been royalty, there's been a drop in the wolf population. The year your pathetic father died was the last year any of us died; lovely coincidence, innit?” The wolfish boy's voice gets lower and lower with each sentence, dangerous sounding by the end of it, and something swoop uneasily inside of Louis' gut as he shakes his head. “You're lying.” Louis says immediately.

He can't possibly believe any of the nonsense spewing from the wolf's mouth, he refuses to. “You're lying,” Louis repeats, louder this time. “And don't you dare disrespect the royal family! Who do you think you are? Speaking such horrible _lies_ about us, I should have you thrown in jail- you, _you worthless wolf!_ ” Louis cries, pitch rising higher and higher, nearly screaming the last words.

 

Suddenly, Louis finds himself staring at the ceiling, shoulders pressing firmly and painfully against the wooden floor. There's weight pinning his hips against the floor as well, his entire body immobile. “Say another word and I'll kill you on the spot,” The wolf hybrid seethes, large hands moving from Louis' shoulders to his throat, pressing lightly. “I watched my parent _die_ because of your horrible excuse of a king father. He sent people out to kill us, Louis, just like his father did and your grandfather's father, so don't tell me shit about what I can and can't say about the royal fucking family.”

Louis doesn't even notice he's crying until he feels Wolfy brush a tear away from the side of his face, climbing off the smaller boy and collecting him in his arms. He brushes Louis' hair back gently and rocks back and forth, letting Louis cry into his shoulder until he falls asleep.

 

-

 

The next time Louis wakes up, he's not nearly as lost as he was the first time. He's in the same old bed he had woken up in the night before, the only difference being the light streaming in from the open curtain and the body plastered to his back, long, strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist. “Lemme go,” Louis whines as he squirms, the human furnace only holding tighter. This is starting to get uncomfortable. “Let me go, now.” Louis says louder, pinching the back of Wolfy's hand until he releases Louis, the shorter boy getting up and stretching. “Where's your bathroom, Wolfy?” Louis asks. He feels like maybe he should be a little concerned about using nicknames with someone who had more or less kidnapped him, but he boils it down to just not knowing the boys name. “It's out- _there,_ ” Wolfy waves his hand vaguely before he turns onto his other side so his back is facing Louis.

 

Louis 'hmmps' loudly as he steps out into the living room, spotting a half open door that he can only assume to be the bathroom, considering the only other two door lead outside or back into the bedroom. When Louis sights himself in the small, dirty mirror, he actually winces . There's dark bags under his usually wide, bright eyes, and he's still dressed in the same grey sweater he had worn yesterday. He's also in need of a shower, though he has no clothes for afterwards and he refuses to re-wear the same dirty joggers and sweater, so that's out of the question. Sighing, Louis takes his morning piss and washes his hands before he drags himself back into the den, lounging around on the couch until Wolfy decides to get out of bed.

 

Louis' so completely used to the royal way of living, he's genuinely shocked when Wolfy pours himself a cup of tea and sits down, blowing on it gently and sipping it gingerly. “W-what?” Louis stutters, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. He watches as Wolfy sets his cup down gently, a small smirk on his face. “What? You've got two feet a heartbeat, pour yourself some tea.” Wolfy says, chuckling when Louis gasps, offended. “Fine,” Louis huffs. He pushes himself up and trudges towards the small kitchenette, waiting for Wolfy to offer to make tea for Louis.

He doesn't.

 

Louis looks through all the cupboards for a while, taking twice the time needed, inspecting each cup carefully, as is he design of the cup would somehow affect the taste of the tea. After, Louis searches for the tea; there's only three flavours, green, peppermint, and chai. The only one Louis' ever had in his entire life is green, so he picks that off the shelf and drops it into his cup, peaking over his shoulder afterwards. Wolfy's paying absolutely no mind to him, instead focusing on the book placed on his lap, taking a sip of his own beverage every so often.

“Um.” Louis starts. He doesn't want to admit it, but he knows he'd end being stuck grumpy and tealess if he doesn't speak up. “Hmm?” Wolfy hums, eyes never leaving his book once. “I don't know how to, uh,” Louis gestures towards his cup, and then the rest of the kitchen, as if that's enough explanation for the other boy. “What, you don't know how to make your own tea?” Wolfy snorts, rolling his eyes. “Listen here Wolfy, I'm royalty, I didn't have to worry about making my own tea before, alright?” Louis replies shortly, harsh.

 

“It's Harry, not 'wofly' you brat.” _Harry_ starts as he stands, striding into the small kitchen beside Louis, ear twitching in irritation. “Get out of my way,” he says, shooing Louis from in front of the counter. “Don't be rude.” Louis shoots back, but he moves regardless, allowing Harry to prepare his beverage for him.

Harry makes a show of pouring the still hot water from the kettle into Louis' cup, before adding a teaspoon of sugar and stirring, placing the spoon in the sink after. “Really was difficult, wasn't it?” Harry says sarcastically. “I told you, It's not me making my own tea at home, how can you blame me for that?” Louis says, big doe eyes looking up at Harry innocently. “Why don't you go back home than?” Harry says; it's not rude or tormenting in anyway, pure curiosity in his voice. “I'm not sure if that's any of your business, actually.” Louis' entire exterior changes then, his voice gone sharp, leaving no room for further questioning and his shoulders hunching. “Alright, alright.” Harry says, backing off, his hands raised in innocence. “I was just asking.”

 

Louis gives him a long look over the rim of his mug, tens of hundreds of questions soaring through his mind. “Can I ask you something, though?” Louis says, petite hands still wrapped around his cup as he follows Harry around the living room and eventually into the love seat, curling up into himself as he sits. “Go ahead,” Harry says, leaning back in the chair.

“How come you brought me here? I fainted in the forest, you could've easily just left me there. I know I would've if i were in your shoes, especially after everything my family's supposedly done to yours..” Louis trails off after that, looking down ashamedly at his cup. The more the thinks about it, the less far fetched it seems for his father to actually do something like that, it would certainly explain the lack of wolf hybrids and why all hybrids closely related to wolfs have such a grudge against the royals.

 

“Well, to be honest I was going to bring you back here and toy with you a little, maybe traumatize you a bit, before letting you back out into the forest to be killed, ” Harry says bluntly, before continuing on. “But something stopped me, I don't know. I knew who you were, but for some reason I still wanted to get to know you. It was weird, but it's been worth it so far, so.”

 

Louis feels his chest contract as his breath hitches and his chin crinkles. He can feel the tears begin to form behind his eyes, and he tries his best to hold them back, but one still manages to escape, rolling down his cheek and straight into his tea. “That's gross,” he sniffs, trying to laugh it off. He's no idea why he's so insanely emotional around Harry, why he feels the need to open up completely around the boy he's known less then twenty four hours, but there's something about his deep green eyes – _that had been red before, Louis makes a mental note of --_ that makes Louis feel safe, allowing him to fully accept all the painful emotions he's kept locked away for so long.

After setting down his tea, Louis crawls into Harry's lap, looping his arms around the boys neck and hugging tightly, sniffling repeatedly. “Thank you,” he says, over and over, while Harry murmurs “you're okay.”

 

-

 

They spend the most of the day like that; lounging around. At one point, Louis requests a shower and Harry grabs an outfit for him, a hideous but comfortably too large orange sweater and a pair of boxer shorts; none of Harry's sweat pants are tight enough around the waist for Louis. It's around four pm when Louis starts getting antsy, fiddling with his nails and his hair every three seconds, tapping his foot rhythmically against the floor before he finds something else to momentarily capture his attention.

“What do you do for fun around here? I'm bored.” Louis whines, trotting up from his spot and moving around behind Harry, resting his chin on the bigger boy's shoulder, reading a few lines from the book in his lap. Harry closes his book and tips his head back, turning it to the side slightly so he can look Louis in the face. “Well, I rather like hunting, though I don't think you'd enjoy that..” Harry trails off, leaving the suggestion open. Louis grimaces and shakes his head, mind flashing back to just hours prior, images of Harry's bloodied mouth appearing. Louis scrunches his nose up in disgust.

 

“Well, there's meadow not too far from here, if you would like to go for a picnic.” Harry suggests again, and Louis nods eagerly this time. He's never been on a proper picnic, the closest thing being the time he collected his stuffed teddy bear's and snuck a jar of cookies up from the kitchen into his room.

“Alright, go get some pants on and I'll put something together, we should leave before it gets too dark.” Harry mumbles the last part as he stands, heads towards the kitchenette, and Louis smiles vibrantly as he dashes to the bedroom, shimming into the black jeans he had been wearing last night.

 

After when feels like forever – but in reality is no more than fifteen minutes – Harry finishes packing their picnic basket and sets out, Louis following close behind him. They walk in a pleasant silence for the most part, the only noise coming from the birds flying over head or the little forest creatures squeaking and scattering around through the bushes. “This is nice,” Louis comments quietly, looking up at the sky where the sun's beginning to set. “It'll be even nicer when we get to the meadow.” Harry says, slowing his pace so he can walk side by side with Louis. “It's just over this hill, actually.” He says, and Louis can't help but let out a gleeful squeak as he runs up the gradual hill, gasping when he makes it to the top.

 

The sight is beautiful; tall grass growing along the edges of the forest, sparse daisies growing along side. The grass is still overgrown in the middle of the field, but it's short enough for Harry to sprawl a red and white checkered blanket down, placing the basket on top. There's aster flowers surrounding the clearing, and Louis feels the slightest bit guilty as he steps on a pretty pastel purple one, watching his steps until he hops onto the sheet. “Pretty, innit?” Harry says, as if reading Louis' mind.

Louis nods, still awestruck, and Harry smiles fondly, gaze soft as he watches Louis. “I'll be right back,” he says, walking off to the edges of the forest. “Hurry back or I'll eat all your food, Wolfy.” Louis chuckles, rummaging through the basket.

 

Louis watches Harry interestedly as he snacks, the other boy collecting asters and daisies and other kinds of flowers Louis doesn't know, coming back with an armful of of long steamed flowers. “What're you going t' do?” Louis questions, tipping his head to the side curiously. “Makin' something, just wait.” Harry replies, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a Swiss army knife. “Why do you even have that?” Louis frowns. “It's handy,” is all Harry replies with before he hushes Louis and continues to knife at the steams of the flowers.

 

Louis stops paying attention to Harry after that, instead sitting back and watching the sun fall behind the horizon and stars begin to twinkle in the sky. The small boy jolts when he feels something being placed on his head, the object falling forward into his eye. He hears Harry chuckle before large hands readjust the thing on his head, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “There,” Harry murmurs lowly, and Louis notices the majority of flowers Harry had picked are gone now, but the sweet fragrance still lingers. Reaching atop his head, Louis pulls the flowers down, holding it with gentle hands as he inspects it. There's a variety of colours, ranging from deep purple to bright yellow, all of the stems twined together to form a crown.

 

Harry moves so he's kneeling in front of Louis and takes the crown from Louis, placing it on his head again as he murmurs, “prettiest prince in all the land.”

 

 

Louis' cheeks redden, his entire face heating up. He reaches forward then; dainty hands reaching around to grip Harry's curls and pull the boy closer to him, until their faces are just inches apart. “Lou,” the taller boy whispers, warm breath fanning over Louis' lower lip. Louis doesn't reply, just tilts his head to the side and slots his thin lips with Harry's thicker ones.

The wolf hybrid makes a low noise in the back of his throat as he urges Louis backwards, down onto the blanket, covering the smaller boy's body with his own. Louis gives a small whine with that action, arching his chest upward, trying to get as much body contact as possible. “Harry,” Louis mumbles, feeling Harry's hand wandering down from his face to his hip, hitching the bottom of his sweater up. “Hey- wait.” Louis says, placing his hand over Harry's and pausing the boys movement. “I've known you for less than a day, Wolfy. Settle down,” the smaller boy warns, giggling. “Hm,” Harry hums, pecking Louis' lip twice more before he sits back on his heels, swiping his curls from his eyes.

“Next time, yeah?” Harry winks cheekily, and Louis laughs again.

 

-

 

Three weeks later and Louis' still living with Harry in his cottage in the middle of the woods. His disappearing has caused quite a bit of chaos, nearly all of England searching for the young prince. Harry had brought him a magazine with his face on the cover, a full eight pages dedicated towards Louis. Some people have assumed the worst; claiming the prince has been kidnapped and murdered, while others seem to have clung onto the wisp of hope that Louis' still alive, just gone M.I.A or on a secret vacation to Canada.

Louis feels the guilt cave in on him. He has half a mind to just leave, return make to the castle as if nothing had happened, but Louis knows he wouldn't be able to handle it, facing the new 'king' everyday and watching him take what was once his fathers position.

 

“Stop thinking so hard, you're going to break your brain.” Harry murmurs, smoothing out the creases on Louis' forehead, the younger boy relaxing, though the frown remains on his face. “Sorry,” he says quietly, burrowing closer into Harry's arms. “Wanna talk about it?” Harry asks, not pushing in anyway whatsoever for Louis to speak. Letting out a defeated sigh, Louis nods his head slightly, taking another few moments before he starts speaking.

“My dad's dead- you know that already, obviously. But since he's died a lot of his responsibilities as king have been handed down to me, being heir to the throne and everything, but I'm just- I'm not ready for all that, I'm only _nineteen_ for god's sake, and it's hard.” Louis takes a deep, shaky breath. “And I guess my mom noticed that, so she um. She decided to remarry, y'know, let someone else take over until I'm ready, but it just feels like she's trying to replace dad and I think that's harder than any of the amount of authority that may be placed on me.” 

 

“And to make it worse; she married a  _ lynx, _ generation after generation with the hybrids, and now all of a sudden there's a lynx? It's ridiculous. It wouldn't even be that bad if he weren't such a fucking  _ dick _ either. I fucking hate him. I just want my  _ real  _ dad back. 'm so fucking alone.” Louis' voice cracks a bit towards the end, barely noticeable, but Harry seems to pick up on it, kissing Louis' forehead and humming soothingly. He pulls the smaller boy into his lap, so his thighs are on either side of Harry's hips and they're face to face, noses brushing as Harry leans forward without hesitation and kisses Louis, slow and easy. 

 

Louis responds immediately, moving his lips against Harry's with a growing urge for more, threading his fingers through Harry's dark curls, scratching the backs of his pointed ears lightly. Harry groans lowly as his hands begin to wander; trailing from his back to his hips to his thighs, groping unashamedly. Wanting to one up the other boy, Louis lets his nimble fingers lift the hem of Harry's shirt up, disconnecting their mouths for an instant to throw Harry's shirt behind him.

The entire atmosphere changes after that; teeth clashing and tongue gliding over one another, Harry's sharp canines nipping over Louis' bottom lip and Louis' hands glued to Harry's torso as he runs them up and down his defined muscles, thumbing over his perk nipples and relishing in the rough moan he gets in response before moving on.

 

Both boys are completely hard in their pants now, Harry rolling his hips upwards as his hands dip under the waist band of Louis' pants, gripping his arse and forcing the boys hips to move in rhythm with his own.

Before Louis knows what's happening, he's being pushed onto his back, his boxers being tugged off along with his pants, hard cock bouncing up against his bare stomach where his shirt has rucked up. “Harry,” he whines, hips bucking up into nothing. Harry says nothing as he moves forward, nosing at the fine hairs under Louis' navel and licking at the head of his cock. “Harry!” Louis cries again, burying his hands in his hair and pushing down, desperate to get the boys mouth on more of his cock.

 

“Patience, baby.” Harry murmurs, but he complies to Louis' silent request, ducking his head down further and engulfing the first few inches in a tight, wet heat as he bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks. Harry looks up at Louis through his eyelashes, catching the smaller boy's eye as he sinks further down, the tip hitting the back of Harry's throat, the older boy managing not to gag as he holds his head still, hand stroking the base of Louis' cock, fast paced and gripping firmly. 

Louis reaches his peak embarrassingly quickly, though to be fair it's the first thing that's ever touched his dick apart from his right hand. “Harry, Harry, _Harry!_ Oh my fucking god.” Louis cries as his hips stutter up, fucking into Harry's mouth repeatedly as his cock pulses, come landing on Harry's tongue. 

 

Louis' chest heaves as his body relaxes, movement slow and dazed. His already flustered face reddens further as Harry leans up to kiss him, the taste of Louis' come still lingering. As the kiss gets deeper, and Harry's body presses against Louis', Louis feels the unmistakeable poke of Harry's erection, grinding subtly against his thigh. “You can still fuck me, if you want.” Louis says as he breaks away, still panting.. “Fuck, yes please.” Harry says, collecting Louis in his arms and standing on wobbly legs as he begins to carry Louis towards the bedroom, hands gripping the back of his thighs much tighter then need be as Louis licks a long stripe along Harry's pale throat.

 

After dropping Louis onto the bed, Harry makes quick work of yanking his impossibly tight jeans off his legs, his briefs following. He shuffling onto the bed then, crawling over Louis' body and pulling his shirt off, discarding it as his eyes hungrily rake over his body. “You look like you wanna eat me,” Louis squeaks, and Harry makes a deep noise before he's nodding his head, flipping the boy over onto his stomach. He takes a moment to look at the tan skin there, counts the different shaped and sized white spots before he moves on, licking down the curve of Louis' spine until his breath is fanning over Louis' bum. “I do.” He growls, and Louis' heart stills in his chest as Harry pulls his arse cheeks apart, licking broadly over his hole without warning. “Ha-Harry!” Louis screams at the sensation, clutching the blankets with an iron grip, his hips rolling and knees digging into the mattress under him.

 

The feeling is so new to Louis, it makes his insides squirm and his breath hitch, his thighs quivering as he spreads himself out for more.

“You like that?” Harry asks, and his low voice sends shivers down Louis' spine. “Uh-huh,” Louis whines, nodding helplessly into the pillows. “Good boy.”

 

Harry licks deeper into Louis, tongue dwelling further into the young boy, and then he adds one of his long, slender fingers which makes Louis whimper unashamedly. “O-oh, fuck, Harry. Feels good,” Louis moans brokenly.

After a few minutes with just one finger, Harry adds another, thrusting them and scissoring them, stretching Louis out before he adds a third finger, continuing to thrust as he licks messily around his fingers. He angles his fingers in a few different directions, pressing deeper and tilting upward until he finally gets the reaction he wants; Louis keening loudly and arching his back, mouth falling open in a silent moan. “Harry, p-please, I want you inside me, _please.”_ The petite boy whimpers, pushing back against Harry's hand.

 

“Fuck,” Harry curses, gently pulling his fingers out and wiping his fingers carelessly on the blanket. “Fuck, yeah. Okay.” He repeats, leaning over Louis' back to reach into the bedside table and rummage around for the lube and a condom, his cock rubbing against Louis' arse and making the younger boy squirm.

Harry sets both object in his hand on the bed and pushes on Louis' hip, urging the boy onto his back. Harry takes in the dazed look on Louis' face, the glazed over, glassy look in his eyes, the bright flush of his cheeks that spreads down onto his chest. “You're so beautiful,” Harry murmurs, kissing up Louis' torso until their lips are just brushing against each other. “It's your first time, right?” He asks, takes in the look of surprise on Louis' face. “Y-yeah, how did-” Louis replies, begins to ask a question but Harry hushes him, kisses him softly. “Had a feeling,” is all he replies, before he sits back on his heels and grabs the foil again and rips it open with his teeth, before rolling it on.

Harry pours a good amount of lube into the palm of his hand, slicks himself up further with it and rubs the rest over Louis' stretched hole. The larger boy grips himself and slowly begins to guide himself inside of Louis, groaning lowly at the feeling tight, warm feeling.

 

Louis hisses when Harry's in up to the hilt, wriggling his hips in discomfort. He makes a small sound of pain as Harry begins to thrust slowly, shallowly, clutching at Harry's shoulders as he gets accustomed to the feeling. Soon enough, Harry starts rocking into Louis faster, holding onto his hips as he picks up speed, the younger boy letting out breathless whines and moans on every odd thrust.

Harry hadn't even realized how worked up he'd gotten during this whole thing until he begins to feel the start his orgasm unfurl in the pit of his stomach, at which point he slows his movements, halting completely. Louis gives a whine of protest, trying to move his hips back against Harry's unmoving cock, but it's not nearly as satisfying.

 

“Why'd you stop? Please don't stop.” Louis begs, makes another pleading sound that goes in vain as Harry pulls out. “You want more?” He asks, lips pulling into a smirk as Louis nods eagerly. Harry sits beside Louis on the bed, the other boy giving him a confused look as he does so. “Then you gotta please yourself, baby.” Harry purrs, pulling and settling Louis onto his lap.

Louis' blush deepens ten fold then, his mouth falling open slightly before he nods, slow and uncertainly. “Okay,” he says, confidence flooding in his voice.

 

Harry wraps his hand around the base of his prick as Louis starts sinking down slowly, pausing half way to collect himself before he takes a deep breath and drops the rest of the way down, crying out and Harry whispers words of encouragement.

The new position makes Louis feel fuller, Harry pressing deep into him and filling him up completely, and he knows it must all be psychological, but when he places a hand on his lower stomach he swears he can _feel_ Harry.

 

“Oh,” Louis breathes as he begins to move, small, jerky little movements, beginning to lift his hips more as he gets comfortable.

Harry watches the boy above pleasure himself, both hands planted on Harry's chest as grinds and swivels and bounces on Harry's lap, letting out delicious little sounds that get Harry more worked up then they really should. Louis continues to thrust himself down onto Harry's cock, going harder and faster each time, his damp fringe falling into his eyes as he looks up at him. “Harry, I'm close,” Louis pants, arms wobbling before they crumble from under him, leaving him to fall forward onto Harry's chest.

 

Harry retakes control, digging his heels into the bed and holding Louis around the waist, fucking his hips up quickly.

Worming a hand between them, Louis manages to wrap a loose fist around himself, tugging on his still sensitive length in time with Harry's thrusts before his whole body seizes up, moaning long and drawn out as wave after wave of blinding pleasure rolls through him, until he's just a boneless, blissful mess.

Harry's taken by surprise by his own orgasm, the feeling of Louis clenching so impossibly tight around him ripping it from inside him, shooting into the condom as he rides out his climax, hips jerking and fingers pressing harshly into Louis' soft skin, hard enough to hopefully leave marks.

 

Gently, Harry pulls out and coxes Louis off of him and onto the bed, the lanky boy standing on shaking legs to discard the come filled rubber.

 

When he comes back, Louis is almost hidden completely by the duvet, stupid sleepy smile covering his face as he gazes with tired half lidded eyes at Harry. The older male crawls under and cuddles close to Louis, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing his forehead. Louis had obviously cleaned the come off his stomach, as had Harry, but they're both still sticky with sweat, and in desperate need of a shower, but as Harry hums softly and plays with Louis' hair, neither can be bothered.

Louis' on the brink of sleep when he hears Harry's low mumble, his words making Louis' heart swell with affection.

 

“You'll never be alone again, Lou. I'll make sure of it.”

 

-

 

Louis ends up staying with Harry for the entire winter. There's hot chocolate and warm sweaters and a cuddly Harry and Louis' never been happier.

 

-

 

By spring, Louis feels like a completely new man. His antlers have begun to grow, and though they may be small, only branching off twice, Louis' immensely proud. He's got a bit of scruff growing as well, only barely noticeable, but it makes him feel older and more mature; manly, even. He refuses to shave it though, no matter how much Harry laughs at him. Louis suspects the wolf hybrid is jealous that he can't grow his own facial hair.

 

They're sitting in what Louis likes to refer to as _their_ field one evening, the remaining snow on the ground melting away before the warming sun evaporates it all, leaving a lushes, flower filled meadow to admire. Harry's half finished putting together a halo of flowers, mostly consisting of tulips, primroses and daffodils but there's a few other kinds of flowers mixed in between. Louis' leaned back against the grass, gazing up at the setting sun much like the first time he'd visited the meadow. He doesn't flinch when Harry places the flowers on his head, nor when leans down to kiss him until Louis' face is pink and he's smiling warmly.

 

There's a comfortable silence after that, Louis continuing to watch the stars as Harry sits beside him, fingers playing absently with his sleeve. He's been extra clingy in a way that Louis doesn't mind lately, always sure to have some sort of body contact.

 

Louis' mind is clear of all thoughts; an empty bliss that he melts into. That's a normal feeling for Louis now, to feel completely content and worry free, always assured that Harry will be there for him. It's extremely selfish, Louis knows, pouring all his troubles onto Harry, with the knowledge that his family is back at the castle dealing with much worse.

Suddenly, his thoughts go dark, a depressing cloud muddles with guilt. Louis doesn't realize how consumed he must've been in his thought until Harry shakes his shoulder, calling him out of his haze. “Lou, you okay?”

 

“I wanna go back to the castle.” Is what Louis says instead of replying, gazing straight up at Harry. The older males face goes through a series of emotions, unreadable, surprised, upset, before it settles on something dark and dangerous. “Why?” Harry growls, his large hand reaching out to grip Louis' wrist tightly, manhandling the boy closer. “Have you finally decided you're sick of me? Everything I've done for you in the past few months not enough for the spoiled little prince?” He continues, Louis shaking his head furiously all the while. “No! No, why would you even think that, Harry? I didn't say anything like that; I want you to come with me, in fact.” Louis says hurriedly, though it does nothing but spark new anger inside of Harry, the bigger boy grabbing Louis' other wrist before shoving him back against the grass.

 

“Why? Feel bad for me? Pity me because your family killed mine? Or are you just trying to lure me to the royal household to kill me off there? Is that is?” Louis actually winces then, struggling to rip out of Harry's firm grasp. “Stop this, please.” He whimpers, but Harry does nothing, just stares down at Louis. “I don't know why you'd think any of this, Harry. I-I would never do anything like that, you know I wouldn’t- I-” Louis cuts off with a small sob.

Harry draws back, startled by his own behaviour, pressing his closed fists against his eyes and breathing deeply. “I'm sorry,” he says meekly, backing away. “I'm sorry.” He repeats. “I- I'm sorry, I don't know what- sorry.” He says a third time before finally falling silent, head still in his hands. Louis' still a bit shaken, confused by Harry's actions and honestly a little frightened, by he's also concerned for the usually warmhearted boy.

 

“Harry?” Louis tries, cringing when he hears how pitched and scared his voice sounds. “Are you okay?” He continues after clearing his throat, though his voice still sounds shakier than he'd like. “'m fine. I should be asking you if you're okay, if anything. I didn't hurt you right?” The older boy asks, his hand reaching out tentatively to rest on Louis' shoulder in what he hopes is comfort.

“No, you didn't. Just, did I say something wrong?” Louis can see how Harry does tense again, almost regrets asking when an almost palpable awkward silence drifts over them. “It wasn't anything you said, I'm sure anyone else would be flattered by the invitation, but I'm not anyone, obviously.” Harry says with a humourless snort. “I don't know, I over reacted. I just don't want you to leave me, I guess.”

 

Harry's eyes don't meet Louis' once during the entire confession, and he can tell something is off, but he doesn't bring it up, not yet.

 

“I won't leave you,” Louis says instead, before crawling into Harry's lap and hugging him tightly. Harry's hands settle on Louis' waist and he turns the boy in his lap gently so they're face to face, Harry's murky green eyes staring intently into Louis' “I love yo-” Harry begins to say in his low, slow drawl of a voice, getting cut off by the startling sound of a gun going off.

 

Harry draws in a sharp breath and his eyes go wild, a look of panic washing over his normally calm features. He shoves Louis off his lap as harmlessly as he can and shoots up, looking in the direction the sound had come from. “Louis, Louis, Louis. Fuck, Louis.” Harry chants his name like a prayer, breathing becoming erratic despite his attempt at keeping it calm. “I need you to go back home for me, alright babe? Just- go, lock the doors, keep the lights off, hide in the closet or under the bed, or- I don't know. _Something._ Stay hidden.” Harry orders in a panic, helping Louis to his feet and then directing him to the direction of the cabin, not watching to make sure Louis' going before he's running off the opposite way, towards the sound of the shot.

 

Half of Louis tells him he should follow Harry, reminding himself there's safety in numbers, but the other, more selfish side of Louis decides he should listen to Harry, wanting to keep himself safe.

So Louis begins towards the cabin, starting off in a quick paced walk that slowly turns into a sprint, the deer hybrid unable to shake the feeling of paranoia following him. Louis risks a glance behind him as he runs, relief spreading through him when he sees nothing following him, but he regrets doing so as soon as he turns back around, as he was unable to see the large tree root sticking up from the ground, his foot getting caught and twisted within it and he body goes falling forward, his head narrowly missing a low hung branch.

 

His body lands on the soil with a heavy thump, and there's an immediate pain in his ankle, but other than that Louis' sure he's fine. He lifts himself with only a minimal amount of struggle, something sharp and pointed stabbing into the palm of Louis' hand that he picks up once he's up right. It's a bit misshaped for a stick, and feels a bit wrong, and upon further inspection Louis realizes it's not a from the tree at all.

 

It's from his head.

 

Louis' eyes widen and his mouth falls open, hand instantly going to reach for his antler, finding only a sharp, jagged, broken piece of it left, the other completely broken off.

A blood curdling scream rips from Louis' throat as his eyes blur with tears immediately, a horrible, inhuman, scorching hot pain rippling through him.

 

Louis' knees crumble from under him and he falls, the unbearable pain causing his vision to go blank as his breath hitches, and he passes out.

 

-

 

 

“Louis? Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

 

Louis eye's blink open blearily, a dull, throbbing pain still coursing through him. “What're you doing here, love? What happened?” Harry asks. He doesn't seem as panicked as before, and that comforts Louis slightly, but the sight of Harry's bloody shirt and dirtied hands does nothing but make Louis uneasy again. “What happened?” He echos Harry's question, voice croaky. “Don't worry about that right now, just focus on staying awake while I bring you home, alright? You could be concussed,” Harry says, warming smile appearing. “Okay,” Louis agrees quietly, allowing Harry to hoist him up into his arms, not worrying much about the blood he knows is seeping into his shirt, or about anything for that matter, except for the broken part of his antler he still has within his grip.

 

-

 

Despite Harry's request, Louis still does end up falling asleep, head resting in the crook of Harry's neck, soft breath tickling his throat. It feels like he's only spelt for a few seconds before he's being awoken yet again, his body laid down on Harry's worn out sofa. “Are you feeling okay? It doesn't look like you hit your head, but your antlers are..” Harry doesn't finish, frowning instead, the smaller boys face mirroring Harry's grimace. “I know.” He replies. Harry's cleaned up, blood drenched shirt no longer covering his body and hands cleaned, but the deer boy doesn't have much time to focus on that before another wave of unease crashes through him. “Where is it? My- the broken piece of my antler, it was in my hand, but I fell asleep. We have to look for it-” Harry hushes Louis by pressing his mouth against the youngers, gentle and affectionate. “It's fine, it's just outside. You dropped it on the porch.” I'll get it later, I promise. Harry explains softly, easing Louis' nerves.

 

Louis' cheeks redden, not used to the wolf hybrids sudden affection and gentleness, even before the little encounter in the field, Harry hadn't been so tender and sensitive towards the prince.  
  


As if reading Louis' mind, the older starts explaining. “Remember earlier? Right before the shot, when I was telling you something?” Harry starts, making sure Louis does in fact remember, the smaller nodding. “Right, well, I wanted to tell you that I love you, Lou.” Harry admits, letting his words in the air for a few moments. “Louis?” He asks carefully.

“I love you too,” Louis cries, throwing himself against Harry and smiling widely into his shoulder.

 

Harry laughs, quiet but relieved, gathering Louis into his lap and kissing him, the younger boy wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing their chest together, trying to get closer. Louis' reminded of the almost exact same situation they both had been in all those months ago, kissing and groping heavily on Harry's couch.

“Harry,” Louis gasps, breaking away from his mouth to instead mouth wetly at his neck, his hips pressing forward as he sucks a dark bruise into Harry's pale skin.

 

After a few more minutes of mouths, tongues and teeth connecting heatedly and hips grinding heavily, Louis feels like he's going to explode, not enough friction on his dick and not enough of Harry touching him. Trying to tell Harry what he wants without detaching their mouths, Louis grinds his hips forward more aggressively and moves to hike the bigger boys shirt up towards his chest.

 

Understanding the silent request, Harry leans forward and allows Louis to strip him of his shirt, pulling their mouths apart for a few seconds to get it over his head before they're kissing again. Louis' so very close to his climax now, continuing to fuck his hips forward, Harry's hand dropping to palm Louis through his pants.

 

Louis' chest heaves and his hips jerk before he's spilling into his underwear, a loud moan escaping him. He slumps against Harry's chest, breathing deeply through his nose. Harry goes to sit Louis down on the seat beside but Louis pushes him back before he gets too far, shuffling back onto the older boys knees and unbuckling Harry's pants with nimble fingers, pulling Harry's boxer briefs and jeans down as far as he can wiggle them and getting his cock out, hard and warm in his hand.

He jerks Harry off quickly, twisting his wrist when he reaches the tip. Louis has Harry coming within seconds, shooting messily all over Louis' hands and wrist, some landing on his own stomach.

 

After the wipes his hand off on Harry's discarded shirt, Louis leans up to kiss him again, slower and less hungry this time. “Love you,” Louis sighs into the other's mouth, Harry echoing the words back to him.

 

-

 

Louis' content when he wakes up the next morning, still feeling calm and stress free from the night before, but that quickly changes when he realizes Harry isn't in bed with him, but is instead having a rather heated sounding argument with a voice that he finds faintly familiar.

 

“Well then I don't see a bloody good reason as to why we can't look ourselves,” the familiar voices quips, and Louis searches his mind until he remembers it. It's the voice of Gavin, one of the royal guards from the castle, his charming southern, Oxfordshire accent audible through the door. “Listen, buddy. We don't want to have to cause a huge shit fest, but if you're going to keep refusing without giving us a valid fucking reason..” A second voice spits. It sounds familiar too, Louis thinks, but he can't quite put a name to the voice, though he can tell it's American, from Jersey, maybe. “I don't have to give you two a valid reason, it's my house, on privet fucking property, and you two aren't coming in. Period.” Harry snaps, and then there's a tense silence before the second voice grumbles something and the main door shuts.

 

Moments later, Louis hears more grumbles from just outside the window and he goes to peek a look, making sure to stay hidden from view from anyone who might come looking through the window outside. “He's just lucky I didn't punch him in his fucking face, curly headed prick.” The American voice curses aggressively. “It's cause you're my boy, micool, and you love me too much to jeopardize getting paired away with someone other than me,” Gavin coos. “Michael,” Louis says, nodding to himself. He knows him. “I do love you, but Ray sounds pretty good some times,” Michael says, before their voices fade into silence.

 

“So what the hell was that?” Louis demands the second he steps into the den, curious as to why royal guards would be visiting Harry. “Jesus, Louis.” Harry groans, clutching his chest. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry. What was that?” He repeats, insistent on knowing. Harry breathes deeply through his nose, sighs again before he opens his mouth. “I don't know.” He says.

 

Louis raises his eyebrows in disbelief, mouth pursing into a thin straight line. “Tell me.” He says.

 

“I did, just now. I don't know.” Louis' looks remains the same.

 

“Okay, fuck. Don't get mad, alright?” Harry says, not giving Louis a chance to reply or ask why he would possibly be mad before he's speaking again. “You've been gone from the castle for nearly a year now, right? So what happened was at the beginning everyone though you had just gone on a vacation, you know stress from being the prince and heir to the throne and what not, but after a few months and absolutely no contact from you, people had started assuming you were dead.” Harry says, taking a breath and looking away from Louis. “But then Mark, the new king, had said you hadn't gone on vacation at all, and that you had basically fucked off into the forest to run away with someone, or something.”

 

“No one believed that, obviously, including your mother, so she ordered a search party for you, assuming you had come into the forest by mistake and had gotten kidnapped again. For a little while people thought you had been killed again, but then someone reported seeing you alive, and since then it's just been complete chaos. Everyone searching for you nonstop for countless days until they put it on pause for the winter.”

 

“But then, yesterday.. a group of them had come so close to finding you..” Harry stops, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as his chin crinkles and his eyes begin to tear. “I just don't want you to leave me, Lou. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He admits with a shaky voice.

 

Louis' silent for a long time, staring at his feet and trying to process everything he's just heard. He can't believe it. Last he hear, people thought he was dead. He thought that was it, he thought his mother would find some sort of closure in that. But no, instead she's been worrying this entire time, hanging onto the slim chance that he was alive and would be found.

“You knew this entire time?” Louis asks, voice void of any emotion. Harry nods. “Is that why you acted like that when I told you I wanted to go back? When I asked you to join me?” Another nod. “Okay.” Is all Louis says before he turns around and enters the bedroom again, no plans of leaving for the entire day.

 

-

 

At noon, Harry had tried knocking on the bedroom door and reasoning with Louis through the door. He gives up after Louis doesn't answer after fifteen minutes.

 

At six, Harry tries again, slightly more desperate then last time. Louis still doesn't answer.

 

The last time Harry tries is at midnight, the older boy crying and begging fr a chance to explain at the door pathetically.

 

“Please Louis, just hear me out. I can't loose anyone else important to me.” And honestly, Louis can't help but crumble.

Louis moves all the objects he had stacked in front of the door to keep Harry from getting in – though the other boy hadn't tried once to open the door without at least asking permission from Louis – and opens the door, his heart nearly breaking at the sight.

Harry's standing at the door looking like a kicked puppy, and Louis can't help but falling into his arms, holding him close and pulling him tighter and tighter against him until it feels like they're almost one person. It's probably a bit ridiculous how attached he's gotten to a boy he's known less then a year, the fact that he can't even stand not talking to him for more than twenty four hours should be concerning, but it's not.

 

 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Harry sniffles, murmuring the words into Louis' neck, almost too quiet to hear.

“Yeah. I don't think I was ever mad at you to be honest. I was just – upset.” Louis replies, rocking both their bodies back and fourth. Harry leans back far enough that he can press his lips against Louis' no tongue or teeth, just pure raw emotion getting put into it, and it nearly makes Louis cry. Nearly.

 

“You can't keep major stuff like that from me though, Harry.” Louis say sternly, looking Harry in the eye as soon as they separate. Harry nods, feeling guilty and ashamed. “And I really do want you to come back to the castle with me. You won't loose me, you'll still be one of my greatest priories, but I understand if you don't -”

 

“I do.”

 

Louis taken back, words dying on his tongue. “What?” He asks, even though he's heard clearly.  
  


“I said I do. I'll come with you to the castle, I think it could be fun, getting pampered and treated like a royal,” Harry smirks with a small chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, you could use getting your eyebrows done,” Louis teases, Harry surging forward to shut him up with his mouth.

“I love you,” Harry comments, pecking Louis on the lips again, the younger boy snorting, amused.

 

“I love you too, Wofly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont know what this is but i am the hybrid queen ((and by that i mean i just really like writing about hybrid louis/harry and not that im even remotely good at it)
> 
> ok basically there's a few notes.
> 
> 1\. there will be an epilogue and there will be smut at the castle and more top harry and animistic sex probably maybe and it will be posted whenever the hell i want to because i don't be dates B-)
> 
> 2\. before anyone asks no i probably wont be updating the reverse age gap series anytime soon as something happened that had made me srsly uncomfortable with underage sex and what not im soryr
> 
> 3\. [my tumblr](http://poppetlouis.tumblr.com) ((i snuck two characters called michael and gavin in this fic, correctly guess where they're from and i'll follow u on tumblr hELlOO)) ((hint: michael srsly has nothing to do with 5sos))
> 
> 4\. there is no number four i just like listing things
> 
> 5\. [FOLLOW ME IM THIRSTY HA TUMBLR](http://poppetlouis.tumblr.com)
> 
> 6\. i am now deciding this second that this was for [gabby](http://19x20.tumblr.com) so go call her a stinky pasta face and tell her she's a cool artist 
> 
> 8\. pOINT OUT STUFF THAT'S WRONG AND STUFF BECAUSE I DON'T PROOFREAD BUT I WILL DEFIANTLY CHANGE IT IF IT'S POINTED OUT SO PLS THANK U GOODBYE FRIEND I LOVE U


End file.
